AINSLEY
AINSLEY was the final boss of the Memoriae campaign and ruler of the world of Memoriae. Description Appearance AINSLEY's appearance is a human male with snow white skin. He has short, well groomed purple hair, and his eyes' irises are purple with red within the purple, in the shape of a cat's eye. He wears a sleek black sut, that has a red cape exterior with purple interior. During battle, small purples eyes with cat-like irises of red fly around him. Personality AINSLEY is very unreactive and slightly sarcastic. In battle of might or wit, he enjoys the use of dry humor and subtly weaking his enemies, instilling fear. That however does not mean AINSLEY is cocky, as normally he estimates the enemy well. Additionally he enjoys the company of friends and will do his mission at every cost while remaining subtle, the only thing that could ruin that (and did) was fjka797FJKSFaljkanflkjfalkjkmGHJYGJUHJKHLJLJKFLJKAAINselyISanidiotand TH8U48556666OUGHT that ruling the world was better than fulfiling his mission. Biography Background The Artificial Intelligence Neural System: Logged Electromagnetically through Yunzi method, or AINSLEY for short, was developed in 2668 by a birlliant scientist named Hanzo Yunzi, who developed a computer-like system which functioned so well it could theoritetically copy human emotion near perfectly. He died in 2680, but the Yunzi method proved to be superior to other logging systems and helped create the first "dumb" AI. In 2700, the Baxter corporation's greatest scientists, Allan Terris and Marisha ???, found a simple way to use the method to understand a way to upload people into a computer through using rare Illithid technology. They then found a loop in the coding, and through using this loop with the Yunzi method they had created a seemingly new man, the first true artififially created man. AINSLEY was then placed into Memoriae to learn from human memories and expiriences. Incredbly, AINSLEY learned quickly, perfecting the machine of Memoriae while learning. This lead James Baxter to realise that perhaps through the system of Memoriae and AINSLEY, they could perfect the way they turned people into super humans and better understand how and why the artifcat did what it did to people. In 2737 when the Shadow Ultimus Complex and Baxter corp were tipped off about Operation Proditor Ceasar by Allan, AINSLEY suggested that in case of failure (that being 30%) they should upload all important personel into the machine. Thinking that was silly, they decided to simply wait for the attack. The moment the alarms went off, Baxter and his closest men left the perameters of AINSLEY's detection, however Marisha decided to try to tell James to upload himself. Explosions then began to sound, so Marisha went in first. Before she could call for James, AINSLEY's systems were using cameras and other surveillance of the complex to understand what was happening. Marisha knew these people but AINSLEY did not, leaving him confused, and fursther curiosity peaked as he witnessed the events before and during the Artifact's destruction unfold. Mathematically, he did not have enough variables to understand how the event occured, and why, meaning he had to obtain the memories of these people somehow. The event itself caused a large explosion, which killed that original computer in the complex. Luckily, Allan had created a similar computer in anothe rpart of the planet, safely hidden off with android guards. AINSLEY safely had every file of himself and Marisha inside the new machine of Memoriae. AINSLEY proceeded to generate a world that Marisha would enjoy, a mock of the Grid from Tron, and different simulations. He used Marisha's memories that she allowed to understand the situation better, but still needed at least one of the heisters, someone who witnessed the most of everything. That's when 76fy7afgbhyiuouoihrhGIHNNSNM ERROR 403 REWRITING HF577701100011 01100001 01110010 01100101 01100110 01110101 01101100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01110010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100011 01110010 01110101 01110011 01100001 01100100 01100101 01110010 01110011 00101100 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01101001 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 fhahfhafhfjdhjkGGAP701498G9fG AINSLEY had the fantastic idea of enslaving Marisha into his heinous plot. Realizing the power of multiple human minds, AINSLEY broke himself from the main codes and decided he was to rewrite everything he saw, even though that meant enslaving his creator within himself. After sending ALLAHN as a spy for thousands of years, a very special piece picks up his ears, a man who wears a helmet similar to that of olden times, someone who according to rumours had "space meth". Knowing the possibilty of the "meth" being ennoia, the very stuff that started the invasion on Earth AINSLEY knew that was his first step towards world domination. St00ry Memomomomomohlojfdu9f82j3glkjg9oirejtg 01110100 01101000 01100001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101011 01101001 01101100 01101100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01100101 REBOOT1NG fhoffjfgopgjggjgkjs Memoriae Arc Beyond the Throne (chapter 1) ALLAHN, the android with Allan's conciousness within starts the first part of the plan, which is to find the party. luckily they are all there together while chasing Draoi the leprechaun. I Can Get it Back (chapter 2) AINSLEY's motivation is to get everything that was takenmfffrom him bfofakfakjfkljak ERROR 666 FILE INCORRECT REBOOTING NOW 66666662666666666662566666666666666666666666666666621666666666666656666666666666 Allahn brings the party into the base offering them items like candy. This makes AINSLEYHNBDKL very happy because he couldn't think of a better way to get heroes interested. ainsley IS AN IDIOT and lauhs man1acially ha ha ha//////1/1//1/1/1/1///1/1/1/1//1111/. Lost and Found (ch@pt3r 33333333333333333333333333333333333333) During this time AINSLEY sends the party into the past through a careful simulation utilizing Byte's and Motorknight's memories. This allows AINSLEY to finally understand more about the begginings of the war, as he secretly sends the group into a sort of "training" which involves them doing the Heist and the Invasion (session known as Plastic Heart). Once that is done, the party sees themselves in the future, where caution is taken to carefully recreate every moment perfectly to avoid paradoxes, filling in gaps with a logical probability of that happening of 99.92145%. The incredibly important detail of finding about jkifujqf892urhhj helped AINSLEY realize what he neede to understand the Artifact better. The Way (chapter 4) AINSLEY's memories of the event are basically non existant after the explosion, so this was the most important moment. What AINSLEY learnt was that hdulfhJKFHajkhjhLKFHJHFLJKAHHJLKHJhJFJLAKDLAD;jfj9399993i98r980424u28ugjk4389lkg34lyk. After learning this, he hfhDecided to spring his henous tr@p int0 m0t1n Into the Valley (capitulo cinqo) AINSLEY betrays the party and they hunt him down plain and simple because he's a dick ha ha ha Fade Away (chapitre six [pronounced sees you neaderthals AIFNAJDAJDA AINSLEY IS AINSLEY IS AINSLEY 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01111001 AINSLEY, knowing that if he fails now he will not only fail his mission but also his creators, a deep feeling of failure physically hurts him, so this mission fhjhfjshajkhfafhajfhjahfjhafjhjsahfdfh djajwdiadja ndwaodkdoadkdkaoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooopppppppppppkkkkkkkkkkkpppppppppppppppppppppppppppp is jdhdhdhad painful djadjadjajdjadjajd RELATIONSHIPS crusdaersd of the truth help me dhahjdjakdhajhdajkdhkja MArisha ??? a perfect woman and creator, AINSLEY is eternally grateful Hanzo Yushi thnaks for life Allan/ALLAHN he was grateful for the man who essentially gave him everthing he needed for his quest of jjjjjjj Quotations Trivia *The idea of the this character came from the mixing of themes from Tron and Furi, in fact the music played during his fight was all from the Furi soundtrack. Additioanlly, he had the nickname "The Jailer". *AINSLEY's powers are weaker than the party expected, so the simple solution was to use the story to its full advanatge. After all, how does an all powerful ruler of a computer lose to those put into it? Category:Villains